


Feel Me

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M, kili x fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101





	Feel Me

Fili was gone. Just like that; torn from his brother’s reach, and hurdled to his death.   
Kili had stood there and watched it happened, face twisted in pain, body unable to move.  
His brother, his reason for living, was just killed before his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do.  
Uselessly he called out to him, knowing it would do no good. He was already gone, fallen off the mountain side and into the black abyss below.   
Kili screamed in anger, loss, and pain.   
“Kili!” He heard his name being shouted, from where, he couldn’t tell.  
“Kili! Wake up!” And everything went white, and then he was awake, his brother’s blue eyes looking down at him with worry.  
“You were screaming, Kili, luckily everyone is a heavy sleeper-” Fili was cut off by the other grasping him frantically and pulling him down into a tight hug.  
“Ummm...” Fili murmured against his brother’s shoulder.   
“Fili... Fili you were gone...” Kili whispered.  
Fili realized his brother must’ve had a nightmare about what had happened on the mountain only hours earlier, and he quickly flipped the younger dwarf on top of him.   
Kili lay his head on Fili’s chest, tears dampening the cloth slightly.  
“I’m here Kili, I’m alive,” Fili tangled his fingers in his brother’s soft hair. “Feel me Kili, I’m here, and I will never leave you.”   
Kili’s hands moved up and down Fili’s chest before digging into the material of his shirt, and he nodded, too tired to speak.  
Fili kissed the top of Kili’s head, hands still woven in his hair.   
The feeling of each other alive and breathing was what lulled them to sleep once more.


End file.
